I need to protect you not love you
by That-girl-from-outer-space6
Summary: May leaf Misty and dawn are assassins who are sent to Lilycove power academy to protect four boys by the names of drew ash Gary and Paul all of them have powers and strong abilities. When they get to know each other the boys start to fall for them but will the girls feel the same. Constructive criticism welcome
1. Chapter 1

**Hi this is contestshipping123 and this is my first story so constructive criticism is welcome.**

**Pls rate and review it would mean a lot thks**.

Chapter 1: The assignment

May's P.O.V

I watched as Leaf and Misty fought in the middle of the battle arena, they were both constantly trying to catch the other off guard but to avail until Leaf glanced up towards the ceiling allowing Misty to flip her onto her back. "Aw c'mon Mist you always win" Leaf moaned

"Well maybe if you practiced a bit more you would win besides I don't always win" was misty's reply.

"Losing to May doesn't count she's a prodigy at this stuff and controlling her powers!" Leaf retorted.

You see myself misty and leaf are assassins and we each have a special power over the elements misty's was water leafs was the earth and mine was fire. Just then a loud voice spoke through the speakers "girls please report to my office immediately." That's are dad Norman maple even though we are adopted he is the best dad a person could ask for.

"Finally an assignment!" Misty exclaimed

"No more training!" Leaf squealed

We were all wearing our black assassin gear misty is the oldest by one month next is me then leaf we did have another sister until she... I snapped my self out of my reverie.

Leaf has brown eyes and hair that goes down past her shoulders. Misty has piercing green eyes and short orange hair she keeps up in a small side pony. I have blue eyes and brown hair which parts in two places at the sides of my face and held up by a bandanna. When we got to dad's office the doors swung open too reveal dad in his desk chair looking over some files.

"Hey Norman what's the mission?" Leaf asked.

"Well girls your mission this time is to protect not kill." Norman replied

"Who and why are we protecting them." I interrogated

"4 boys by the names Drew, Gary, Ash and Paul and you're protecting them because of their powers which team aqua and team magma seem to want" he answered. Misty started to tear up.

"Um... Norman how are we supposed to protect four boys when there's three of us since dawn disappeared." She inquired. As misty asked this I tried to blot the memory out but failed it was after all my fault. Dawn was the youngest.

_ Flashback _

_A building exploded in the background. "Shadow aqua flora report current positions" I asked through our communicators. _

_"Out of blast zone flame." Reported aqua_

_"Clear too" came flora's reply. I waited for dawn too report back and when she didn't i tried to reach her._

_"Shadow answer me are you clear of the blast zone!" I yelled. I was met with only an explosion as the reply. I sank to my knees crying the only thing I cried for was family, Misty and leaf must of heard my sobs because they both asked. "Flame where's shadow." Their only answer was my sobbing. "I'm sorry shadow if only I'd stayed with you would've got out alive forgive me" I muttered_

_ End flashback_

A silent tear ran my face as I bowed my head. "Oh yes about dawn she is already at the school protecting Paul." Was Normans quick reply.

"What!" We all exclaimed.

" dawn is alive." I cheered no longer feeling the guilt I had had for several months.

"How come you never told us." Misty demanded

"Girls I couldn't tell you until she became friends with those boys and reached the highest rank in the school which is rayquaza green." Norman answered calmly. "Now here are the boys you guys are supposed to protect." And he pointedly handed each a file.

I looked at mine

Name: Drew Hayden

Age: 16

Rank: Rayquaza green

Extra info: top coordinator of the school popular among girls and commonly seen with Gary ash and Paul.

I groaned from the looks of it I got an arrogant jerk with a fan club of girls who drool over him.

Misty looked at hers

Name: Ash Kecthum

Age: 16

Rank: Rayquaza green

Extra info: best trainer in the school has a large appetite usually with Drew Gary and Paul.

"Hey may looks like ash can rival you're appetite" Misty chortled

Leaf took a peek.

Name: Gary oak

Age: 16

Rank: Rayquaza green

Extra info: considered a play boy takes a new girl out every week seen with ash Paul and drew

Leaf groaned "great I got the playboy."

"Girls this is a school for your powers I would give you limiters but you need to get straight to Rayquaza green the school is known as Lilycove power academy. " Norman said.

"Got it beat the opponents to pulp" May growled

"That's the idea but try not to hospitalise anyone may" was Normans exasperated reply.

"Off to school" leaf cheered. And so we went.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: bad introductions

Misty's P.O.V

When we arrived at the school we were met the familiar face of dawn. We all ran. "Dawn!" May exclaimed as she embraced the younger girl, even though I was the oldest May was in charge off missions and had blamed herself off dawn supposed death. "I'm so sorry dawn I should never have left you." I heard may mutter.

"May it's okay I'm fine see all in one piece" dawn reassured as she smoothed her midnight blue hair.

"Hey newbies time for a battle." And unknown voice said. I turned only to see drew the guy mays supposed to be protecting.

"Drew give it a rest they just got here" another voice said "one other thing why are you hugging the only female Rayquaza as if she's family" I looked to see Gary the boy leafs protecting.

"Cause she's our sister you idiot." Came leafs hot reply. Gary looked her over and smirked.

"Hey gorgeous" he tried. Oh how doomed he was leaf hated playboys. But before leaf could reply

"Let's just battle." Came a happy voice. Well looks like my guy is here.

"Okay as strongest co-ordinator I will battle any co-ordinators here" drew said matter of factly as he smirked.

"Bring it then" was May reply. Drew looked shocked.

"I asked for a co-ordinator and all I get is a failure of one" was his cocky reply. I gulped he had done all in one sentence boy was he in trouble.

Mays P.O.V

" what did you say" I asked icily.

"A failure" was his reply. He didn't know it but calling me a failure of any kind is a mistake all my sisters knew that. "You probably don't even have any decent pokemon either." He remarked

"Misty, leaf, dawn you might want to have this incase this brat continues his reel of insults." I said my voice calm and revealing no emotion as I tossed Blazikens poke ball to them he was the only person to be able to fully calm me down because do our past.

"Are you scared of me airhead or are you a coward who doesn't know how to fight back with her powers, you probably got some bad one like teleportation" he sneered. That was the last straw a fireball formed in my hand and I looked at him icily. His face was one of pure shock. I took aim.

Third person P.O.V

May took aim and with amazing speed flung the fireball in drew's face, he dodged barely and tried to summon vines to tie her only for his efforts to be wasted as May turned to fire herself. The other three boys watched in shock and amazement as May threw another fireball only for dawn to throw the poke ball May gave in the air to reveal a very powerful looking Blaziken to touch his mistress and talk to her. May turned back into her usual self after that leaving all four boys in astonishment. Blaziken spoke to his trainer in turn May sighed and petted Blaziken. "I know Blaziken I shouldn't have done that but you know how I get when people call me a failure or insult one of you guys after what happened." Blaziken nodded and took a protective stance next to May.

Gary stepped forward gingerly and asked. "Are you ok newbie you looked pretty mad at my good friend drew here he didn't mean it he was just welcoming newbies the way he normally does."

"I take this is a poor attempt is an apology for his behaviour, but I'll forgive." May dismissively said. "Oh and by the way never call me a failure or insult my pokemon drew unlike you my past life has been anything but pleasant before my father adopted me so back off." She said sternly.

Drew's P.O.V

I watched as my friend Gary tried to apologise on my behalf if anything she should be apologising to me for almost toasting me. I watched as the girls Blaziken spoke to its trainer and she nodded and murmured something back. Dawn was glaring at me us boys know about her temper because Paul always gets her angry but this is the first time her anger has been directed at me.

"I can't believe you drew I ask you all to greet my sisters nicely and yet you choose the worsts thing to say to May and I'll have you know may is normally calm and collected, she has a bad past you know she was beaten everyday along with her Pokemon insulted and vulnerable until our dad rescued her. So why don't you think before you open your stupid mouth." She ranted.

I was shocked this May girl was beaten by someone, I looked at the group of sister trying to calm her down. I noticed her face was twisted in pain here sapphire eyes haunted as if lost in memory. Her Blaziken stormed over to me I gulped, it came close and started to yell its name as if saying you'll pay for hurting my mistress. "Blaziken leave the grass head alone he didn't know" mays voice sounded. Wait a minute grass head normally girls drool over me not insult me.

Mays P.O.V

I watched Blaziken walk over too drew and yell at him for upsetting me. So I told him to back off I didn't want him hurt before I battled him of course. Although I was still hung up on the scene that flashed in my mind.

Flashback

A middle aged man with a scar on his face walked up to a 7 year old May who was cradling a torchic in her lap and tapped her shoulder as she turned she was met with a punch in the face. " you're a failure and that scrappy little pokemon is pathetic too. Nearby a houndoom snarled the torchic coward.

End flashback

A cough interrupted my train of thoughts I turned and cringed slightly to face drew.

"I'm sorry may i didn't know about you're past I shouldn't have taunted you like that airhead." His almost sincere apology came out of his mouth.

"Sure grass head" I stuck out my hand. "Forgive and forget" I answered. Drew took my hand and shook it with a cocky smirk planted on his face.

"Good luck airhead you'll need it" he sneered

"As will you snot brain" I replied.

"Yes the old May is back!" Leaf Misty and dawn cheered.

"It's introduction time!" Dawn cried

"I'm Gary" Gary said

"Paul" came the gruff response

"I'm ash" ash replied enthusiastically.

"As we all know drew." Drews sly smirk plastered across his face as he replied.

"Leaf maple" leaf replied

"Misty maple" Misty spoke

"May maple" I said

"Now let's get started" ash exclaimed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi contestshipping123 here with the third chapter of my first story and I forgot to say POKEMON DOESNT BELONG TOO ME ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE OWNERS I ONLY OWN THE STORYLINE!**

**Thank you to the reviews I have so far especially schoolmouse33 who has encouraged me already I admit another story similar to this called did you mean it by XxrealityxX has inspired me too right this and I'll update whenever and as many times as I can and I won't leave you on cliffys too much. Again thank you for all the support so far. Rate and review like I say in my summary constructive criticism welcome because I take them as things too improve on**.

Chapter 3: Battles

Third person P.O.V

"In these battles you pick a card out of four and it determines your type of battle, you pick the king of hearts it a regular single pokemon battle, pick 10 of diamonds it's a fight between pokemon and trainers

Pick the 4 of clubs it a battle against all of us with just pokemon and the final card is ace of spades pick that and it you and one pokemon against us four and four of our pokemon, when fighting against one of us or all of us you use your powers ok" Gary explained.

"Now which of you girls will go first." Ash asked.

"I will" Misty replied. She reached for a card."10 of diamonds" she observed.

"Who's your opponent" drew asked.

"Ash" was Misty answer.

"Pool or field." Asked ash

"Pool" Misty said face blank. The battle began. "Go gyrados!" Yelled Misty as she dove into the pool.

"Buizel I choose you" ash cried, as he too jumped into the pool.

"Gyrados use hydro pump" Misty asked as she formed a water ball from all the water surrounding her. It fused with her pokemon's move and formed a huge ball of water which went speeding toward ash and his buizel. Ash tried too blow it back with a strong wind but failed both he and buizel were hit and buizel took a load of damage. Ash conjured up a tornado which turned into a cyclone due to it sucking up the water. Misty seemed unfazed by the spinning column of water and she simply issued "gyrados dive under water" with that they disappeared underwater. Ash was confused but her sisters new what she was doing. A few moments later Misty and her gyrados both appeard in the centre of the cyclone Misty controlling it and surging toward ash as if she were surfing. Ash looked in shocked and called in vain to buizel "dodge!" But they both got hit by the column of water.

After the water washed away it reaves a fainted buizel and a tired ash who was shaking his head in defeat.

"Well done Misty!"her sisters all cheered with May being the loudest.

"Ok who's next" Paul asked not seemingly caring for ash's loss.

"I'll go" said leaf as she tenderly picked up a card. "King of hearts." Was her monotone reply.

"And who will you be battling" Gary inquired

"You."leaf replied.

They headed toward the field.

"Go umbreon" Gary yelled

"Tropius it's your turn." Leaf cried out.

Both trainers stood for a moment until leaf called out "tropius use air slash." At this tropius sprung into action with amazing speed and struck Umbreon before Gary could even tell umbreon to dodge .

"Umbreon use dark pulse." Gary commanded.

"Dodge" leaf called out sounding bored. Tropius dodged the attack with ease and awaited it next order.

"Solarbeam" leaf yelled. Gary smirked solar beam took ages to charge up so tropius was extremely vulnerable right now.

"Alright umbreon shadow ball rapid fire." Gary ordered. Umbreon did as asked and started to fire shadow balls at tropius however by the second one tropius was charged up and fired solar beam at umbreon. Gary was surprised to say the least at the fact that a solar beam could be charged up so quickly, and thus he was unable to help his umbreon as it was struck by the beam of light. The contact caused smoke to cover the ground where his faithful pokemon stood as it cleared it revealed a fainted umbreon.

"You did it leaf" all the girls cheered may again being the loudest.

"So that the final person to battle is you may" ash said.

"Pick a card any card" Gary joked.

May took a card from the deck her expression remaining calm as she declared "ace of spades."

**AN note well that's three chapters in one day pls continue to review to those few people who reviewed my other chapters today. Oh yes thank you all of the people who either followed or favourited and apologise for forgetting the disclaimer it won't happen again. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey contestshipping123 here with the fourth chapter of my first fanfic sorry about the cliffy I just couldn't resist and I promise it will be an awesome battle and yeah just so you know**  
**Ash's power is air **  
**Paul's is rock**  
**Gary's is lightning **  
**Drew's is plants **  
**Dawns is shadow manipulation **  
**Misty's is water**  
**Leafs is plants **  
**And mays is fire**  
**Oh a big thank you to school mouse 33 for her continued support on my first three chapters.**  
**Pokemon does not belong to me all rights go to the respectful owners**  
**So on with the story**

Chapter 4:  
Leafs P.O.V

Drew smirked as May read out ace of spades but I knew that May could easily win so I didn't say a word just nodded in encouragement to her. Misty just stared at the field waiting for the match to began whilst dawn was screaming."go on May you can do it."

"Well it's nice to know you haven't changed dawn always the optimistic bubbly encouraging one huh" I observed.

"And you're still as observing as ever" dawn replied

"Guys shh the match is starting." Misty hushed us.

I saw the guys in a huddle and wondered what they were saying. I looked over to May who had a confident smile on her face as she fingered the poke ball around her neck.

"What's the bet she's using Blaziken" Misty asked

"Fair chance being as though she's a fire bender he's a fire type." I answered

" Paul will be tricky then with rock power" dawn chimed in

"She can handle any type you know that she could pulverise me in I second if she wanted too" Misty argued back.

"True true" I agreed. I watched in anticipation as the boys lined up facing May smirks plastered on their faces as if they had forgotten her outburst a few minutes ago. I sighed these boys where in for a a load of trouble.

"Do you think she knows that she's the only one in school with fire as her power it's the rarest in the school only one teacher has it." Dawn chimed. I gasped in shock.

"Err guys does anybody else see the huge crowd of fangirls" I ask worried now

"Oh that's the boys fan club they always cheer on the eight vs two battles because they are real suck ups." Dawn answered for us. Just then the screaming girls reached my ears.

"Go mr drew you can do it." A girl cried with burgundy coloured hair

"Grind them to dust Paul" another girl with pink hair yelled

"You can do it Gary" a girl with purple hair bellowed. (An I'm using burgundy from black and white because I have no idea who else to put as Gary's most crazed fangirls.)

"Go ash" another with purple hair screamed.

"I think my eardrums just burst" Misty said

"Mine two" I added

"You'll be fine in a few seconds come on the the boys are lining up" dawn added

"Who are they anyway." Misty inquired.

"Oh the girl with the pink hair is Ursula, the two girls with purple hair are Annabel and burgundy and girl who's all gaga over drew is Brianna." Dawn answered.

Drew's P.O.V

In our little huddle we had made bets for how long she would last. I put 20 dollars for 2 minutes, Gary had betted 2 second as 5 minutes and Paul 1 minute. We paused and listened to our fangirls cheer then we released our pokemon.

"Drapion standby for battle" came Paul's grunt

"Go blastoise" Gary yelled

"Pikachu I choose you" ash cried

"Flygon you're up" I screamed. I watched as May uncapped a poke all from a necklace.

"Blaziken take the stage." She cried out. My eyes widened Blaziken looked even stronger than before the little incident but the airhead is still going down all the same it's two against eight what are odds of her winning.  
I issued my first attack."Flygon steel wing." I ordered

"Thunderbolt" ash called

"Cross poison" Paul demanded

"Hydro pump blastoise" was Gary's reaction

I looked smugly at May boy was she going to loose big time.

"Blaziken do your thing" May said seemingly bored before she charged at us fireballs at the ready. Paul called forth a rock witch was struck by Gary's lightning and was blown forward by ash, I summoned vines to wrap around her and reinforced them this time to Immobilise her they wrapped around her and she didn't even blink as the rock was inches from her face she got free of the vines by turning to fire and then as If it were nothing she ploughed her fist through the rock shattering it to pieces not even hurt. I looked to my pokemon to see that all the attacks were dodged and Blaziken was using over heat on all of them. I gasped in shock and saw the boys mouths hanging open I hadn't even heard mays command. May looked at Blaziken who had just landed a critical hit on all of our pokemon including blastoise who as just as beat up as the rest of them and turned to us and smirked, now she was on the attack. Blaziken jumped and used flamethrower whilst May turned her arms to fire and created whips with the fire shooting out of her hands.

"Drapion protect" Paul commanded. A green dome surrounded all of our pokemon and I sighed in relief as Paul also sent May a rockslide but the relief was short lived when I saw May in action she easily dodged the first few rocks then proceeded to run up one to gain momentum and rain fireballs down on us until Gary shot lightning which caught her of guard. I used the distraction to check on the pokemon and gasped in shock to see that Blazikens flamethrower had powered through protect and it then sprang back and caught its mistress only for ash to blow them into the pool or so I thought we all turned to see May and her Blaziken standing on the edge not the slightest bit nervous of being one step away from her greatest weakness.

"Blaziken sky uppercut into overheat." May issued

"Defiantly a coordinator" Gary remarked

"Flygon intercept with steel wing" I ordered. Blaziken didn't let up from the sky uppercut and suddenly switched to overheat causing flygon a lot of damage because of the close proximity of the blast.

Mays P.O.V

I watched as Blaziken took down that flygon and caused some considerate amount of damage on the rest of the pokemon. I turn around to see another hyper charged rock coming towards me I smirked and jumped over it and shot a fireball at the ground for cover you see Blaziken and I can talk to each other via telepathy so that was how he was attacking without me saying anything out loud, so this is the perfect time to plan

_"Hey Blaziken how about we let blaze activate and see their reaction huh"_ I asked him

_" a brilliant idea may." _He replied. I smiled I knew I could always trust him. The smoke cleared and all of their pokemon had about a quarter of their hp left time to let them activate blaze.

"Blastoise hydro cannon." Gary yelled

"Pikachu thunderbolt" ash cried

"Drapion cross poison." Paul commanded

"Flygon sand tomb." Drew called

"Blaziken take the hits." I ordered. Blaziken nodded and let the attacks hit him again and again until his eyes began to glow red.

"That's Blazikens ability blaze" I yelled at them. "Thanks for activating it." I added. The boys looked horrified as Blazikens eyes grew red and huge flame flew out of his mouth.

"Hyper combination." All the boys yelled. I watched what this was and saw blastoise flygon and drapion firing up hyper beams whilst pikachu charged up a thunderbolt, they must think Blaziken will be down in one hit but they were wrong very wrong.

"Blaziken turn it back around with sky uppercut" I yelled. As he was doing that I saw the boys own combination coming at me I smirked turned myself to fire and spun around creating a fire tornado which was soon looming over the boys who where in a state of shock as they got hit, I made sure the only had contact with the fire for a few seconds before making the tornado dissipate and checked to see if Blaziken was successful in deflecting the hyper combination which he was and saw that all their pokemon were knocked of. I walked to the middle to shake hands as the boys realised that it was over. None moved to the centre to shake hands they just shrugged and walked into the crowd of sympathetic fangirls. I walked away in disgust. Until someone tapped my shoulder, I turned and was met with a punch in the face.

Third person P.O.V

"What was that for" May demanded hotly

"That was for cheating you're way through that battle." Ursula replied. May studied the four girls in from of her.

"Ursula's right how dare you beat mr drew." Brianna yelled. Oh great she thought sarcastically crazed fangirls.

"I know you and who sisters and that stupid blue haired Rayquaza green are adopted I wonder why, I think I know why you're parents must of hated you." Annabel added harshly.

"Yeah I net you and that sorry of an excuse of a Blaziken were a failure." Burgundy chimed. Mays temper rose luckily for the girls Blaziken was out of his pokeball so he ran to his mistress and calmed her down by hugging her and grumbling to her.

"I know Blaziken lets just walk away before I really lose it" I responded

"Aw would you look at that she needs her stupid pathetic pokemon to protect her." Brianna remarked.

May ingnored them and stormed over to the boys and tapped them all on the shoulder. They turned.

"Who guys have some nerve you know first of all telling you're stupid mindless fangirls I cheated then on the battle field you're sore losers who won't shake my hand and then you" she exploded turning to drew.

"And what did I do exactly" drew asked you innocently.

"You told those silly little to call me a failure and my pokemon pathetic." She yelled the tears visibly threatening to fall. "But mark my words if you think I'll turn into one of you're silly little fangirls you're wrong after that low blow you just did I am nowhere near close to drooling over you especially you Hayden. She finished fire flashing in her eyes, and as if to prove a point she sent four fireballs at their faces and stalked over to her sisters who had watched the scene anxiously.

Misty's P.O.V

How dare they do that to my sister they're lucky I don't have my mallet otherwise they'd be fish food. I noticed Blaziken had stayed behind to yell at the boys they cringed a little then he turned to the four girls who had hurt May and I think if May hadn't called him back he would've used overheat on all of them.

"Blaziken leave them they're not worth especially the grass head." May reasoned. Blaziken sent them one last death glare and I can promise if looks could kill all eight them would be buried six feet under. With that he walked over to where May was to my surprise she didn't return him.

" I'll take you to the principles office" dawn said.

So we started walking.

**AN well that's chapter four I hope you like  
Read and review .**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey contestshipping123 here with chapter 5 **

**A big thank you to ydream08 who gave me some advice in her review and thankyou schoolmouse33 for another review**

**POKEMON DOES NOT BELONG TO ME ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE OWNERS. **

**on with story**.

Dawns P.O.V

I led my sisters down the hall to the principals office I noticed leaf observing, Misty was lost deep in thought whilst may just stared ahead obviously having a telepathic conversation with Blaziken and by the look on its face he was still annoyed at Drew Gary ash and Paul as well a Brianna and her bunch. May gave Blaziken a look and he stared back then may burst out laughing. We all turned.

"Sorry" she muttered. May might have been the most powerful and second oldest but she was probably the least matured. I stopped abruptly in front of two large oak doors.

"Well here we are" I said as I pushed the two doors open and ushered them in. "Oh and don't worry he knows why we're here." I answered the unasked question. I stepped in.

"Mr Flanagan I've brought my sisters." I called.

"Bring them in then" came the reply. I signalled for them to follow me into a side room which was his office.

"Ah girls there you are please state your name age and power." Mr Flanagan asked. Mr Flanagan is a small round man with a pot belly he had brown eyes and a mouse brown coloured hair.

Misty began. "I'm Misty Maple I'm 16 and my power is water."

Leaf continued. "I'm Leaf Maple I'm also 16 and my power is plants."

May finished "I'm May Maple I'm 16 as well and my power is fire." Mr Flanagan froze.

"Fire you say" he asked.

"Yes sir" May answered looking flustered.

"Is there a problem sir" Leaf asked worriedly.

"No no it's just fire is an extremely rare power and I'm the only person in the school who has it until now" he reassured.

"So I take it's that's why the boys were so shocked when I used my fire power in the battle." May inquired.

"So you've already battled the boys who won" mr Flanagan asked.

"I won my battle against ash, leaf won hers against Gary and May won the eight vs two battle along her Blaziken right there." Misty answered pointedly.

"Well I would expect no less from Normans kids, being as though you've beaten the boys I shall place you in Rayquaza green immediately." He said and began to type away at the computer furiously.

"Blaze Blaziken blaze" Blaziken growled.

"Calm down Blaziken it's okay mr Flanagan is a fellow fire bender" May reassured her pokemon.

"Sir do you know if any spies are in lilycove power high for either team aqua or team magma." Leaf asked carefully.

"I do not know for sure but I would keep and eye on Brianna Annabel Burgundy Ursula, Brendan birch, Rudy, Barry and Kenny." He answered.

"So the girls go for team aqua and boys for team magma" May guessed.

"That would make sense being as though the commander of team aqua is a girl and team magma's commanders a male." Leaf observed.

"Correct" mr Flanagan replied.

"Well let's get moving" Misty declared

"Girls here are you're dorm numbers being as though there's only two people per dorm it will be May and Misty in room 208 and dawn and leaf in room 209." Mr Flanagan stated. I thanked mr Flanagan and we all walked out Blaziken following.

"Well well if it isn't airhead the cheater" drews snarky comment rang throughout the hall. He was flanked by Paul ash and Gary.

"I didn't cheat and you all know" May answered between gritted teeth.

"Sure you didn't" Gary remarked

"Whatever helps you guys sleep at night" Leaf added cheekily.

"But we don't need help to sleep"" ash asked confused. The boys groaned.

"Dense idiot." Misty muttered.

"So what rank did the principle put you in." Gary asked whilst smirking.

"Rayquaza green" the girls said simultaneously. The boys were shocked and annoyed.

Gary's P.O.V

I was annoyed first of all I get beaten by an gorgeous girls then humiliated along with the rest of my friends in front of our fangirls I mean how can one person and one pokemon beat four people and four pokemon and a girl no less although I will admit that was a pretty low blow about being adopted and a failure.

"Please I highly doubt that what are you dorm rooms." Drew sneered.

"Misty and I are in room 208 and leafs in with dawn see" she insisted showing a piece a paper to us which proved her point.

"So troublesome you finally got a roommate now we won't hear you complain." Paul grunted. Oh great now dawns pissed just what we need.

"Excuse me mr emo but I don't complain" she responded. I have got to admit these girls have good comebacks.

"If you excuse we have to get to our dorms to unpack" the redhead interrupted. With one last defiant glare from May and a small flamethrower in drews face from her Blaziken they stalked to the dorms.

**AN chapter 5 finished whoo**

**Rate and review pls **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey contestshipping123 here with chapter 6 hope you all like chapter 5  
Pokemon does not belong to me all rights go to the rightful owners.  
Thankyou to schoolmouse13 and to the guest who reviewed the chapter.  
On with the story.**

Chapter 6 first day

Misty P.O.V

I followed dawn as she led us up the stairs. We had been going up for about five minutes and dawn showed no sign of stopping. "Dawn how much farther." Leaf complained.

"We've been walking up steps for ages" I whined joining in.

"No need to worry it's just up a few more flights." Dawn chirped. Leaf and I groaned whenever dawn said her catchphrase was when we worried the most. Blaziken and May were locked in another telepathic conversation until Blaziken decided we'd done enough walking and swooped us up into its arms and jumped up the next few flights, it looked pointedly at dawn as if to say are we on the right floor dawn nodded Blaziken placed us on the ground.

"This way guys." Dawn called leading down a fancy hallway. "The Rayquaza greens get a really good lifestyle." Dawn blabbed

"Oh basically the school set up a bullying system the rayquazas can bully everyone and the kryoges blues (idk if I spelt it right) get to bully the groudon reds jee their smart." May remarked.

"You could put it like that" dawn replied. She turned another corned and stopped at two doors marked 208 and 209.

"Well this is where we split" May said

"What about our stuff." Leaf inquired.

"Oh yeah the caretaker and his pokemon brought it up you should see him around sometime." Dawn answered.

Dawn twisted a doorknob and ushered leaf inside. I sighed typical dawn. May put a hand to the doorknob and was about to turn it when we heard voices.

"Now you kids leave me alone" a gruff voice said.

"Make us." I heard Brianna's voice sneer

"Yeah not like you can do anything" Annabel smirked. They rounded the corner. I saw a elderly man in his 60's at the mercy of Brianna Annabel and Ursula. Ursula raised a fist. I saw May surge forward and catch her hand. "Leave him alone" she demanded

"What will you do huh" Annabel asked snidely. Brianna raised a hand, this time I surged forward and caught it.

"Hey let me go redhead." Brianna growled

"No way what's this man done to you huh" I asked roughly.

"Let my friends go" Annabel demanded.

"Make us" we taunted back using the same words that they had used.

"I'll do this" she answered and clenched her fist and a rock formed in her hand. I smirked and looked at May who had burnt Ursula's hand so that she could get her to stop squirming. She nodded and we both formed a fire and water ball respectively and combine them all three girls trembled.

"Now are going to leave this man alone or do Misty and I have to launch the deadliest combination of powers you can get." Asked icily. They shook their heads may and I released our holds and the girls ran down another hall.

"Thank you" the man said.

"No worries" I replied.

"Are you the caretaker" May asked.

"Yes I am but you can call me Stan." Stan answered.

"We're the new students." I chimed

"Along with our sister leaf" May added

"Ah so you are the new Rayquazas that the boys are complaining about." Stan asked rather amused. We turned and headed back to the room. May turned.

"Thanks for bringing our stuff up Stan" she said politely

"Why you girls are quite welcome" he said warmly. It looked as if we were the first to thank him. May opened the door to reveal a periwinkle coloured room with a light red bathroom and two double beds one blue one crimson red. We looked each other and made the silent decision that the blue one was mine and red hers. It only took a few minutes to unpack, after that we lay down on our beds to go sleep May was asleep in seconds.

Meanwhile I just played with my trusty mallet and made a mental note to take it with me tomorrow. With sorted a settled down to a good nights sleep.

Mays P.O.V

"May! May!" Someone screamed.

I groaned. "Five more minutes" THWACK!

I was rudely woken up by misty's mallet and then it dawned on me it's the first day of school I have to get moving. I easily slipped the grey and red uniform on. I looked over to see Misty already ready.

I snorted. "Trust you to be ready quickly"

"Well duh" she said.

"It's the first day of school I take it we have to demonstrate our powers" I inquired

"Yep" Misty answered. We walked out the door our backpacks on our backs and met leaf.

"Where's dawn" I asked

"Doing her hair" leaf replied bored. A moment dawn stepped out looking the same as she had yesterday.

"Oh yeah we are each allowed one pokemon out with us during class time." Dawn told us and with that dawn released her piplup.

"Cool" squealed leaf releasing her leafeon, whilst I released glaceon and Misty realised togepi.

"Hey may do you think Blaziken could give us a lift down again." Dawn asked cheekily.

"No way you and leaf have flying types use them." I cried indignantly. With that I began walking down the stairs.

"She's got a point there" I heard Misty reason with the others then run after me. We walked down the stairs in silence looking at our schedules that had been placed in our rooms the day before.

"Well looks like I'm in room G45 for chemistry" I told Misty.

"Well I have trainer strategies in G47." She told me. We both turned left walking down the hall until we got to G45.

"Well this is my stop see you at lunch" I chirped. Misty nodded and walked into another classroom, I stepped in and inwardly groaned drew was in this class great just great. I didn't no where to sit so I just stood there cluelessly until a guy with red eyes and and black hair walked over to me.

"Hey you must be one of the knew Rayquazas" he commented.

"Yep I'm one of them." I answered. "Where do I sit exactly." I asked sheepishly.

"Oh Rayquazas sit at the back automatically." He answered

"Thanks" I said and walked to back to see not only drew but Gary as well surrounded by fangirls. I walked to a seat in the corner and sat down until a voice rung out. "Look it's the girl who cheated her way into the Rayquazas" I instantly recognised it as Brianna's just great. Everybody turned and looked at me next thing you now a bunch of angry fangirls were looming over me ready to attack, glaceon started growling at them there was no way I could fight them all in such a small space. That's when I heard Gary's voice yell. "Stop!"

Gary's P.O.V

"May didn't cheat." I cried. "Drew, ash, Paul and I made it up so we wouldn't look bad" I told the fangirls who looked about ready to kill. I snuck a glance at May and her pokemon she gave a quick reassuring smile. The angry mob dissipated and they went back to swooning over us much to my surprise. There were a bunch of "it's okay we think no less of you" and stuff like that poring out of girls mouths. I let my mind wander until I heard a growl. I turned to see glaceon growling at Brianna who was approaching May. Her eyes went blue and I new what was happening Brianna was using her physic powers just as she was about to send them at May her glaceon jumped in the way and took the hit.

"Glaceon!" may cried out in anguish. I looked and saw mays glaceon on the floor out cold. I barely registered the words. "Gary catch" as May grew mad. I looked and saw a pokeball it was most likely Blazikens.

"You little bitch." May yelled. "Did you not just hear Gary I didn't cheat. Look at what you did my glaceon." She screamed as a fireball formed in her hand. I quickly released Blaziken who looked at me suspiciously I pointed to its mistress and glaceon and it rushed over hugging May and grumbling to her. "Mays fireball disappeared and the teacher walked in.

"Hello class we have a new student her name is May Maple. Miss Maple please step forward." The teacher asked. May trudged forward her glaceon in her arms I tossed her Blazikens pokeball to which she caught and returned him. The teacher looked at her and asked. "And why did you have two pokemon out miss." The teacher asked. May shrugged.

"Brianna attacked me with her power my glaceon took the hit I got upset and tossed Gary a pokeball which contained my Blaziken the only pokemon or person to calm me down before I fried Brianna with my power" she explained

"Well will you shows your power may" the teacher asked.

"What about my glaceon it's hurt." Mat pointed out.

"Take it to nurse joy at lunch." The teacher dismissed. May nodded glumly and walked to front.

"Hello I'm May and my power is fire." The students who didn't now as well as the teacher gasped. As if to prove a silent point a fire ball formed in mays hand.

"Please return to your seat miss May." The teacher asked as she composed herself. May returned to her seat. "Now class today we are..." I zoned out as she droned on and on about the periodic table.

RIIING! I jumped and did not hesitate to exit the classroom to my next class. But i did catch the next thing that came out the teachers mouth.

"Oh and Brianna you have detention cod a week because of what you did." I smirked. The girl had got what was coming to her.

Leafs P.O.V

I walked over to a table where I had seen dawn and Misty sitting at and sat down.

"Where's May" I inquired.

"Talking to the boys." she replied

"Why" I asked

"Idk she said she'd tell us when she came back." Dawn shrugged. I watched as May walk over and I was surprised not to see glaceon at her heels.

"What where you dong over there anyway" Misty asked as May approached.

"Gary came clean in chemistry and said I didn't cheat to stop a bunch of fangirls from slaughtering me and released Blaziken before I pulverised Brianna." She said nonchalantly.

"And why would you want to do that." Dawn asked.

"The dumb girl tried to attack me with her physic power and glaceon took the hit." She answered glumly. After that I watched as May shoved down a mountain of food.

"Careful airhead you wouldn't want to get fat would you." Drew sneered. May stop eating and replied.

"You know what I can do and you saw what Gary did in chemistry do really want to mess with me right now." May said coldly.

"But thanks makes it twice as fun." Drew replied snidely.

"Ok then you're dorms are across from us then how come you didn't help the caretaker who was about to be attacked by three of your crazy fangirls." She answered.

"I don't know what your are talking about." He tried.

"You guys heard him but your just like the rest of the kryogres your hug bullies the lot of you, you wouldn't help someone unless you could personal gain" she spoke sternly. Drew looked angry.

" well so what if your right it just proves how wimpy and pathetic you are." Drew replied. May got up abruptly and shoved drew out of her way.

"If you excuse me I have a pokemon who needs to get help thanks to your stupid idiotic fangirl Brianna." She remarked, with that she stalked off. Drew just smirked triumphantly and walked over to his friends.

RIIING! The bell sounded shortly after that ordeal and I headed to my next class which was breeder skills. I was surprised to see Gary and ash in there but shrugged and took a seat at the back. Our teacher was called brick and he was really nice. He didn't give any homework and just showed us how to make a potion. When the bell went I walked of to my next class, I bumped into someone.

"Oh sorry I didn't me-" I was cut off.

"It's okay beautiful did it hurt when you fell from heaven" Gary flirted.

"No but it will hurt when you fall down to hell" I replied and walked off.

Time skip

I sighed and flopped on my bed having completed the little homework I had.

"So how was your first day leaf." Dawn asked

"It was okay unless I had a class with Gary, he tries to flirt with me every chance he gets." I sighed.

"Well Gary will be Gary" dawn answered.

"It's late." I observed. "Night dawn" I said.

"Goodnight" dawn replied. I sighed as I let sleep overtake me.

**AN there we go chapter six finished my longest chapter yet over 2000 words I think so till next time  
Rate and review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Well here I am with chapter 7 a big thankyou again to schoolmouse33 and thankyou to everyone who read the story because I have over 300 views :)  
Pokemon does not belong to me all rights go to the rightful owners**

* * *

Chapter: conversations

Dawns P.O.V

I was sitting in the middle of coordinator appeals class with May and Drew, the teacher solidad is really nice she was explaining that in order to have a good appeal you need to use the stage as much as possible.

"Now who would like to try and appeal." Solidad asked. Mays hand immediately raised. "Ok May then" solidad declared.

"Please she couldn't do an appeal to save her life." Drew sneered. May ignored him and walked up to the stage Glaceon after her heels. May crouched down to glaceon who was looking expectantly at May. Glaceon nodded at what May said and May took out another pokeball and glaceon trotted over to me.

"Skitty take the stage" May cried.

Brianna laughed. "Please that's Skitty looks as weak as a magikarp" May ignored them but glaceon growled at Brianna and why wouldn't it after what Brianna had done last week.

"Brianna's right that Skitty is pretty weak but I would expect no less than that from a pathetic coordinator." Drew remarked. I was angry now.

"Now look here Drew my sisters Skitty is anything but weak you should know that being as though she and her Blaziken beat all of you guys two vs eight." I yelled, drew was silent that'll teach him I thought.

Meanwhile May was getting ready for the appeal and she began.

"Skitty use assist." May ordered. Skitty did as asked and produced a razor leaf. "Perfect" I heard May mutter. Now Skitty use blizzard and freeze the razor leaf." She commanded. Skitty did as asked again.  
"Now finish it up with double slap" May cried. Skitty smacked the ice pieces and they sparkled as they shattered. I looked at the class, they were in awe.

"That was wonderful May" solidad exclaimed.

"Pft I could better" drew remarked. Glaceon looked like it had had enough people insulting its trainer and it fire up a ice shard at drew only for it to met in the middle by a fireball evidently by May. May walked over to glaceon.

"Now glaceon it doesn't matter what those morans say you ignore don't attack ok and I know I'm not the best example but you doing that it gives them more amo against us." She whispered in its ear. Glaceon nodded as the bell rung. We started walking out of the class although I did notice drew cradling a hand obviously May had burnt it as she walked by. I headed out the door out of the door and into battle strategies, the only reason I'm in this class is because Paul does and we have to be in at least four of the same classes. I sighed and sat down in the back. I noticed Paul and tried to make small talk.

"So how's your day so far Paul." I asked. All I got was grunt. "Anything bad happen." In tried.

"Troublesome girl" was all he said. I exploded.

"Excuse me." I yelled. He just rolled his eyes. I sighed and concentrated on class.

* * *

Ash P.O.V

I sat in the middle of maths not having a clue what the teacher was talking about. I felt something nudge my side I turned it was Misty she pointed to the teacher. The class was looking at me expectantly.

"Pardon me I didn't hear you miss." I said sheepishly.

"Mr Kectum I asked if 45 divided by X=9 what is the value of X" the teacher asked.

"Um 3" i answered uncertainty.

"Wrong " the teacher stated.

"You idiot the answer is 5" Misty hissed.

"Well sorry three seemed to be the obvious answer." I mumbled. THWACK! I found that I had just been clobbered by Misty trusty mallet.

"Ow" I muttered whilst I rubbed my head. "What was that for" I asked

"For being dense." She said matter-of-factly. The bell sounded. Misty and I picked up our bags and walked out the room.

"So Misty were did you go to school before this." I inquired.

"My sisters and I were home-schooled." She answered.

"Was it fun being home-schooled" I pressed.

"Not really our dad was very strict." She replied testily

"Oh anyways what kind of pokemon do you have." I asked.

"I'm a water type trainer." She answered enthusiastically.

"That's awesome." I exclaimed.

"What type of pokemon do you have." She inquired.

""Oh I have all sorts I even have a charizard" I boasted

"Cool I have a kingdra." She replied.

"A kingdra no way." I gasped.

"Whose your main partner" she inquired

"Oh that's easy pikachu" I said pointed to the pokemon on my shoulder.

"Pika pika pikachu." He cried. Misty laughed.

"Wow he sure is enthusiastic." She chuckled.

"So whose your main pokemon." I asked in return.

"Vaperoen" she replied.

"An evee evolution." I gasped.

"All my sisters have one. Dawn has an espeon, leaf a leafeon and May a glaceon." She answered. "I have to get to biology now bye ash" she continued. I just stared as she walked down the hall, I felt blood rush up to my cheeks no that I thought about it Misty was pretty cute. Ash sighed and walked to his next class.

* * *

Leafs P.O.V

I walked into lunch and looked around for May, Misty or Dawn. I caught sight of Dawn at a table by the corner obviously we had to talk about the mission I was about to walk over to them when Gary stopped me.

"Hey beautiful" he flirted. As annoying as he was he was pretty cute and I found myself flirting back.

"Hey handsome." I replied. Leaf get a hold of yourself you have to get to dawn. I told myself.

"Are angel because if you are take me to heaven." He tried.

"No but I can mail you to the devil" I answered his face fell. I walked off trying to push away the guilt I felt. I reached the table to see May whisper-yelling at Misty.

"Misty you can't have a crush on ash" she hissed.

"OMG you have a crush on ash." I whispered. Misty turned beet red.

"Leaf focus have any of you found out anything about Brendan, Rudy, Barry, Kenny, Brianna, Ursula, Annabel or Burgundy." May interrogated.

"No" we all murmured.

"Well you're lucky I've found out loads about them and already mailed it to dad" she grumbled.

"You mean you gave us all a little credit" dawn asked hopefully.

"Yes I have." May confirmed. We all started hugging her.

"Best sister ever" we cheered. Glaceon growled May turned and ran after a retreating figure. A few seconds later May was dragging a hooded figure with a video camera.

"Look what we have here." She pointed and pulled of the hood to reveal Brendan.

"You know eavesdropping isn't very nice." Misty hissed. Brendan cowered.

"Let me guess you're trying to get drew Gary Paul and ash for team magma correct." May asked bored. Brendan feebly nodded. I signalled to dawn who silently got espeon out and pointed to Brendan. Espeon eyes glowed blue and Brendan collapsed a few seconds later. May set him in a seat and waited for him to wake up. Brendan groaned May began to act.

"Oh my gosh Brendan are you okay I'm so sorry." May ushered

"May what happened." Brendan asked.

"Brianna had annoyed glaceon and I was trying to calm it down but it fired an ice shard at her and it hit you instead. I'm so sorry." She said again.

"No worries how come I'm here though." He inquired.

"Dawns espeon knows heal bell so I had Blaziken carry you." She explained.

"Well thanks may." Brendan said. He walked off. May grumbled something inaudible and sat back down.

"You know leaf I saw you and Gary talking before you came over anything we should know about." Dawn asked innocently.

"N-n-nothing" I stuttered going bright red.

"You have crush on him don't you" Misty interogated.

"Maybe" I muttered.

"Guys we have to focus on the mission we have to protect them not love them" may chastised. The bell sounded may stood up.

"Remember find out as much information about those sight as you can even if it means chatting the boys up." May told us and walked to class.

Drew's P.O.V

I strutted down the hall to my next class breeder skills it had been an eventful lunch because ash and gary had both admitted to liking Misty and leaf, Paul and I wouldn't stop teasing them about it. I stepped in and dumped my back at the back. I saw May walk over to Brendan she handed him something and took a seat at the back. I walked over to her.

"Well look if it isn't the airhead." I sneered

She looked at me and rolled her eyes. Her glaceon however growled at me I ignored it.

"What your Skitty got your tounge" I inquired snidely.

" well for your information snot for brains I'm working on something." She answered.

"What is it a book on how to be a weak coordinator." I remarked. Mays temper was rising it was fun making her mad.

"Sorry grass head but the only weak coordinator I see is standing right in front of me." She smirked. I summoned a couple of lilypads and chucked them at May. She was steaming now the class laughed. May simply turned into fire and burned the lilypads. Although I heard Brianna, Ursula, Annabel and Burgundy still laughing which was cut of by shrieks of terror as a fireball hit each of them.

"Well looks like red should learn to control herself." I sneered. May muttered something I didn't understand.

"What was that airhead I didn't quite hear you." I snidely said. May just clenched her fists and shook her head.

"Looks like she's too scared of mr drew to say out loud." Brianna remarked. May exploded.

"Says the wretch who bullied the caretaker, says the bitches who think that sucking up Drew Gary ash and Paul will get them to date them." She yelled. I laughed.

"Oh so you're jealous May." I inquired.

"Dream on Hayden" she spat venomously.

"Hey don't you insult mr drew that way" Brianna shrieked as she lunged. May flipped her casually and bent down to whisper in her ear. Brianna's eyes widened and then narrowed to slits.

"Threatening nots nice you know." I said causally.

"Who's says I was threatening." May said nonchalantly.

"We do" Brianna's bunch declared.

"No actually I just told her I know the truth about you guys." May answered. Their eyes widened. Brick walked.

"Alright class settle down today we will..." I zoned out because i already new most of this stuff.

RIIING! The bell signalled the end of the day. I trudged up the stairs to my dorm. Out if the corner of my eye I saw Brianna talking to May, I crept closer.

"You may know who we are but you can't stop us" Brianna hissed.

"Oh please Brianna we both known who I am and we both know that as soon as we get rid of you guys and Brendan's lot those boys will be safe." She hissed back. Brianna sneaked off.

"You know drew you're the second eavesdropper I've encountered today and eavesdropping isn't very polite." May remarked.

" it is when it concerns me and my friends." I shot back, she sighed.

"So you heard that much. Huh" she said.

"What's going on." I interrogated.

"Figure it out for yourself." She replied. "I have an important call to make be seeing you." And smith that may ran up the stairs. I made a mental note to figure out what they meant. They couldn't know our secret could they I shook my head it was a possibility though not a very likely one. I continued up to my dorm and asked the guys to come in.

"Guys" I began "we have a problem"

* * *

**AN well there we go chapter 7 remember rate and review and if you want to find out the boys secretes you better keep reading.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Well contestshipping123 here with chapter eight where you find out a fraction go the boys secret (you should know the full story by chapter 15) and thankyou schoolmouse33 for another review.  
Pokemon does not belong to me**

**On with story**

Paul's P.O.V

I raised my eyebrow at the mention of problem.

"What do mean problem" Gary asked whilst frowning.

"There's a small chance 9 people know our secret." Drew said bluntly.

"But some of them must be hear to protect us." Ash reasoned.

"Yeah but who are the 9." I asked.

"Brianna, Annabel, Ursula, Burgundy, Brendan, Kenny, Rudy, Barry, and may." Drew stated. My ears perked so the fire girl knew about us did she. Although Gary and ash's faces brightened when they didn't hear they crushes name.

."so who's protecting us and who's in team magma and aqua." I inquired.

"I'd say Brendan's group is in team magma and I'm not sure about the girls." Gary guessed.

"How'd you find out anyways." Ash asked.

"I eavesdropped on a heated conversation between Brianna and May." Drew replied. Gary's ears immediately perked.

"Was it a cat fight. Did you get it on tape." He inquired.

"Mays protecting us though" drew said. Matter-of-factly

"How come" Gary interrogated.

"she said and I quote once I get rid of you guys and Brendan's lot those boys will be safe." Drew replied idly. I opened my laptop and started typing and searching for May maple and came up with nothing, I closed the laptop.

"Well there isn't anything about her on the internet." I stated.

" and I'd say if mays protecting us than her sisters are too." Gary guessed.

"But why four people to protect us." Ashe asked dumbly.

"Because there's for of us nit wit" I scolded.

"Where's Misty and her mallet when you need her." Gary mumbled. I looked out the window and saw someone in the tree outside clad in black with a video recorder. Drew noticed too and without a second thought drew summoned vines and wrapped it around the figure and dragged them inside. I ripped of their hood to reveal..

Misty's P.O.V

May walked into the room seemingly pissed. She dumped her bag on the floor and picked glaceon up and put it on her lap and began to rub its ears.

"What's wrong May" I asked.

"Brianna knows who I am and she knows I know who they are and guess who happened to be eavesdropping, the grass head the one I'm supposed to protect and now he's onto me and probably blabbering about it to his friends." She ranted.

"Don't worry the file said they knew about the secret." I reasoned

"Still they've probably guessed you guys are helping me." She retorted.

"No need to worry and I'm sure if drew heard enough he will know we are protecting them." Dawn said as she and leaf walked in.

"Ahhh" May and I screamed.

"Please don't tell me you were eavesdropping." I asked. They nodded, May groaned. We were interrupted by a few short raps on the door. May cautiously walked over I fireball in her hand she thrust the door open to reveal Brendan, Kenny and Rudy. May expanded the fireball and waved it threateningly in their faces. They flinched a little but then stomped forward.

"What did you do to Barry ." Kenny demanded.

"I don't know what your talking about." May said sweetly.

"Yeah why don't you ask Brianna's bunch cause we all know the rivalry you guys have." I chimed in.

The boys looked at us.

"Just how much do you four know" Brendan growled.

"We know enough" leaf replied forcibly

"And we know enough about the others to" dawn added.

"So don't mess with us." I called. They began to walked away until Rudy whirled around and stalked up to May.

"We are watching all of you but you especially may" he spat, May glared not flinching. The boys stalked down to their dorm.

"Well that was eventful." Dawn sighed. We all burst out laughing.

"Did you see the frowns on their faces when we told them we knew priceless" leaf gasped

"And I can't believe Brendan didn't remember what happened at lunch." Dawn giggled. I let out a small chuckle, whilst May was rolling on the floor laughing.

"Sometimes I wonder if you being the most powerful is dangerous." I joked. May responded to a small flame catching my top I doused it easily. I looked at the clock it was almost midnight.

"Well we have to get to sleep night girls." I said

"Night" dawn and leaf replied. They crept out.

"May you ready to go" I whispered as I changed into my black outfit.

"Yes aqua" came her reply

"Well let's get moving flame. I said, and with that we dashed into the night.

Ash's P.O.V

Paul ripped the hood back to reveal Misty.

"What are you doing here" drew growled.

"Being as though you figured out that we protecting you and team aqua and magma know we are here they will want to work fast with trying to get you so my sisters and I are taking shifts to watch your dorm." She explained

"How do we know you're not lying" Gary snarled. Misty shook her head.

"Okay oak you want the truth." Misty asked, we nodded.

"May get in here they want the truth" Misty shouted. In the blink of an eye May appeared in the window silently. I gasped.

"Oh so airhead finally decides to be quiet" drew chimed in. May ignored him and walked to Misty who was still wrapped and burnt her out of them.

"Okay our father is Norman maple famous international assassin we were sent here by him to protect you I got drew Misty got ash leaf got Gary and dawn got Paul. Dawn was presumed dead on our last mission but that was only cover so that she could get into the school before we came because she needed to help the headmaster locate the spies who are trying to capture you and recruit others." May explained. Drew jumped to his feet obviously still suspicious.

"Misty I believe but if you guys are the two of Norman's four infamous daughters why aren't you just kicking their buts as we speak" drew interrogated.

"Ever heard of the saying kill two birds with one stone" May asked we nodded. "Well team aqua and magma have an ongoing rivalry so we are hoping they'll eliminate each other." She said.

"That makes sense" Paul grumbled. We nodded.

"well if you excuse us we have to to get back to watching the dorm." Misty said.

"Later" May called. Drew rolled his eyes.

"Airhead." He muttered. We all chuckled typical drew annoyed about needing help.

"Well we better settle down for school tomorrow remember the the annual school tournament coming up soon" Gary stated.

"Well goodnight guys" I said and hopped into bed while drew and Gary walked back into their room. Within seconds I was sound asleep.

**AN well there we have chapter 8 rate and review and thankyou to everyone who's reading this because I have over 450 views**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey contestshipping123 I'm back again with chapter 9 of my first fic thankyou every one again who read it because I now have over 500 views :D thankyou to stocky-Parker-dog schoolmouse33 and contestshippingrose for the great reviews.  
Pokemon does not belong to me all rights go to the rightful owners.  
On with the story**

Chapter 9: truce and couples?

Brianna's P.O.V

I stormed into my dorm and tossed my bag on my pink bed. It was so aggravating that May was protecting drew even though they hate each other she always does something to make me look bad.

"Hey Brianna why the long face" Ursula inquired.

One word formed in Brianna's mouth. "May" she spat.

"Ouch the little protector stopped you again" Ursula sympathised.

"Yes ever since those girls showed up we haven't been able to suck up like we normally do" I snarled.

"Well would help if we figured something out about those four girls." Ursula asked.

"That would help a lot." I answered.

"Well it turns out that all four of the sisters are protecting the boys and that they did something to Brendan at lunch." She babbled.

"And you know this how." I asked interested.

"We tied up Barry and interrogated him using the worst tortures." She answered bored. The was a knock on the door. I opened it to reveal Kenny Brendan and Rudy.

"Where's Barry." Brendan demanded.

"Relax he's in the cupboard ." I answered

"So did you find who there are working for yet. " I pressed whilst the boys were out of the room. Ursula shook her head no.

Brendan burst out of the cupboard with his friends behind him. An idea struck me.

"How about we declare a truce." I told Brendan.

"And why would we do that" Brendan inquired slightly interested.

"Because you needed two of them we need two of them and we can defend ourselves from the girls better." Ursula reasoned.

"That's not a bad idea and she does have a point." Kenny considered.

"Yeah and it means may goes down that much easier." Brianna pressed. The boys clenched their fists "yeah she wiped some of Brendan's memories and important ones too." Rudy snarled.

"So it's settled team aqua and magma are under a temporary truce." Burgundy concluded. She and Annabel had been sitting quietly in the corner whilst the whole exchange was going on.

Brendan's P.O.V

Brianna and I shook hands to seal the deal.

"So who's in charge of capturing who." Annabel asked.

"Brendan is getting drew, Barry is getting Gary and Kenny and myself are backup." Rudy stated

"Cool well Ursula is getting Paul and Annabel is getting ash and Brianna and I were sucking up to the other two to make it easier to capture them." Burgundy said. We all looked at each other and made silent agreement not to tell our bosses.

"So Brianna will help me get drew" I began looking at Brianna in case she grew mad about being ordered around but she just nodded. "Barry and burgundy will get Gary, Kenny and Ursula will get Paul and Rudy and Annabel will get ash." I confirmed. I heard a gasp and whirled around to see a masked figure hiding behind the curtains of the window. Rudy made a grab for the figure but they dodged and flipped over the rest of us and ran out the burst out of the door. Brianna's fists clenched.

"I bet you anything that was May" she snarled. Her friends nodded.

"Only may is that good at not being caught" Barry stated.

"And you know this because" the girls pressed.

"May and her sisters don't know this but I used to work for Norman maple." Barry said. The girls gaped

"any more information we could know" Ursula asked sweetly. Barry nodded and opened his mouth to speak.

Leafs P.O.V

I tossed and turned in my bed trying to sleep but I just couldn't. I sighed and put on some sweatpants and a t-shirt and crept out of my dorm. I walked to an old oak tree and sat underneath it staring at the moon.

"What are you doing out so late." A voice teased.

"Go away oak I need to think" I muttered

"But I don't wanna" he mock-pouted. He sat down next to me.

"Want to talk about it." He asked.

"Sure" I answered. He looked at me expectantly. "Well you know I have to protect you guys." I began he nodded. "Well I was assigned you to protect specifically and well the no.1 rule of my line of work is never fall in love with the enemy or with the person who needs protecting and well Gary I-" I was cut off when Gary's lips smashed onto mine and I began to kiss back until I realised what I was doing. I pulled away abruptly.

"Gary I'm sorry but we can't do this." Not waiting for his answer I ran back up to my dorm and flopped onto my bed I turned and noticed the bed next to me was empty dawn was gone.

Paul's P.O.V

I walked quietly and quickly to the pine tree to the east of campus where I meet dawn every other night. We'd been secretly dating for about a month now and I had understood why she didn't want to tell, the prophecy said we didn't have time for love even though we would encounter it and that's why we didn't tell anyone we were dating.

"Hey handsome" dawn murmured.

"Beautiful" i murmured back. We leaned in and began to kiss passionately. A few kisses and conversations later Dawn looked at her watch it read 4:30.

she groaned."Paul I have to go Misty and May get up in about half an hour and I need to back before they wake up." Reluctantly I let go and watched as she used her power to sneak back into her dorm. I trudged back to my dorm and fell asleep a small smile graced my lips.

**and finished sorry it's a bit short I have an important exam tomorrow and I've been studying like crazy so I don't think I get another chapter up until Wednesday so see you guys in a few days and again sorry I'll make sure chapter 10 has lots of drama in it.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey contestshipping123 here with the promised drama filled chapter 10 oh and a big thankyou to schoolmouse33 stocky-Parker-dog and contestshippingrose for the fantastic reviews. Oh and just in case you're wondering I am pretty sure I aced the exam so woohoo. Anyways you've read enough of my blabbering on with the story.**

Chapter 10: attack

Mays P.O.V

I woke up and stretched and noticed Misty waking up beside me. We both had to get up early to watch the school in case team aqua or magma tried to attack the school but I still had this foreboding feeling in my gut. Misty walked into leaf and dawns room to check on them, I heard murmuring and I acknowledged it as a morning greeting. Misty walked back out her expression blank we nodded to each other and vaulted out the window into the oak tree outside our window. Misty headed off to the south whilst I headed north. I slipped through the shadows of the early morning my eyes scanning the distant hills searching for any sign of danger. My ears twitched as I heard twigs crackle on the ground a tail tell sign that someone was approaching.

"What are you doing up so early." A familiar voice sounded (guess who)

"I have to protect the school what do you expect drew." I retorted.

"Well that's making me worry" he teased.

"Awe is it to much for your cabbage brain to handle" I replied.

"Now it's the fact that I have to trust you" he sneered. Something inside of me made my chest tighten at his comment.

"Well if you don't trust be why talk to me" I questioned.

"Because I'm trying to see if your wor-" he began but my communicator interrupted him.

"Flame aqua come in" leafs or I should I say flora requested.

"This is flame what's the problem flora" I answered.

"They are attacking team aqua and magma are under truce you've got to help us." She pleaded.

"Location" I asked immediately.

"Boys rooms" came her quick reply.

"You got that aqua" I asked.

"Yes" Misty replied. I began to drag drew until I stopped abruptly.

"Stay here." I commanded.

"No my friends are in trouble I'm helping" he demanded. I sighed and nodded and motioned him to follow me. We raced across the campus and I sighted the boys dorm windows I pointed to one and vaulted through it smashing through the glass fireballs at the ready. I saw Brianna fighting down with Ursula and Kenny. I raced to her sight belting fireballs at them all apparently Ursula's power was ice so she fled as soon as the fire hit her. Kenny's power was teleportation and he kept moving around so Dawn was getting confused however I noticed she had made a trap for him, he smirked but failed to notice the darkness looming ahead of him. He let out a wail as the darkness consumed him. I went to face Brianna and Brendan who used his telekinesis to strengthen her physic powers. I easily redirected it thinking that was all they had until a shadow loomed behind. I whirled around to see a huge haxourous Curtiss of Brendan about to fire a dragon pulse at me, my reflexes acted and I quickly called out Blaziken. Who looked out and immediately sprang to action blaze kicking the haxourous away from us, but the it got much worse when they released all of their pokemon.

Suddenly we were surrounded by haxourous, tyranitar, plusle, minum, gabite, beartic, aggron, ursarang, 2 empoleon, ammongus, conkledurr, tyhplosion, kangshan, areodactly, salemance, vibrava, liepard, garchomp, fearow, sandslash, gothitella, gallade, nidoking, nidoqueen, ninetails, wigglytuff, vilelume, primeape, poliwrath, alakazam and machamp. Blaziken and I went back to back as we faced off the pokemon and Brianna and Brendan. I made a small fire tornado and flung it at people and pokemon alike Blaziken and I kept this up until I felt someone hit me in the centre of my back and I was flung forward. and the world faded to black...

Leafs P.O.V

I whirled around and continued to fight burgundy and Barry with Gary. I was using vines and leaves to do my own version of grass pledge, Gary was firing lightning bolts at them to which landed every time. We drove them back until they moved back and looked for someone else to fight. I noticed that dawn was having trouble but before I could do anything may burst through the window shattering the glass and leapt to her defence with drew going after Paul who was struggling taking on Ursula and Rudy so he went over there to help. Misty came through a short while and helped ash who as getting pummelled by some of Brianna's delinquents. I was suddenly hit by a large rock Curtsey of Annabel, I wrapped a vine around her and sent a mini leaf tornado at her. I released leafeon to help because Annabel had her electivire. I eventually finished her off meaning she had fled down the hall to her own dorm.

"Leaf we have to help May." Misty yelled. I looked around for my sister to find her surrounded by pokemon Which were being ordered around by Brendan and Brianna. May had released Blaziken and were bravely fighting them and Brendan and Brianna. She seemed to be just fine until Brianna and Brendan ordered a garchomp and gabite to use hyper beam on May before any of us could call out a warning May was hit square in the back and flung into the far wall, I saw blood trickle down her forehead.

All of a sudden mays pokemon got out of their pokeballs and joined an enraged Blaziken who was fighting off all the pokemon it could find that belonged to team aqua and magma. Soon enough all of. Brianna's and Brendan's cronies where gone leaving the remaining two to flee to their dorms. Blaziken walked over to May and picked her up and began to walk across the hall the rest of us trailing behind.

"It's my fault" dawn whispered. "If only I could've handle them she wouldn't have gotten so hurt." She continued. Misty and I put a hand on each of her shoulders.

"Dawn, May was just doing what any of us would do for each other." Misty comforted.

"You know you would have down what May did." I reasoned. Blaziken walked over to dawn and rubbed her back signalling that he didn't blame her either.

"How'd this happen anyways didn't you say May was the most powerful." Ash inquired.

"She was attacked from behind no one could've warned her in time." I whispered. Drew clenched his fists.

"Who did this." He asked bluntly.

"Brianna and Brendan." Gary chipped in. Drew's knuckles turned white.

"Girls what happened." May asked sitting up groggily.

"May" we all exclaimed.

"How come your healed so fast" Misty asked curious.

"Well I um... You see I sort of have a side healing ability that activates when I get hurt real bad." May said nervously looking at us.

"And you didn't tell us why." Misty asked icily.

" um.. I forgot." She mumbled weakly.

"WHAT! How could you forget something like that spill may." Misty screeched.

"Dad told me not to tell you this but.. I guess you need know now all of you." She began.

"Spit it out airhead." Drew sneered.

"I am" she snapped. "Well I'm also part of the legend/ prophecy whatever you want to call it."

"How so" Paul asked quizzically.

"I'm the one they need to drain" she muttered. The boys all looked equally shocked as us.

"What do you mean drain." Dawn asked.

"There's a part of the prophecy who guys don't know none of you know but it says that a girl who posses the ability of fire and healing is the gateway to the legendary pokemon from all over they can use me to summon any legendary they want arceus, Rayquaza, deoxys, you get what I'm saying.." She explained, we all nodded glumly.

"So were just the keys you're the gate" Gary asked.

"Yes but you guys are the ones who have to drain me, you guys drain me and I'm theirs to control." She stated.

"By draining what exactly do you mean." I asked as I cocked my head.

"They drain my mind my thoughts my emotions my soul." She answered.

"So anyone can control you." Dawn squeaked.

"No not anyone whoever owns the said keys." She said.

"But don't each team only need two of us." Paul grunted.

"No each team needs all four of you using two of you would leave half-drained which would ensure my death, team aqua and magma think that solocean town ruins is the gateway but that's just where the ceremony has to take place." She answered. "But she added either way I die because node they are finished with me I die." She began to tear up.

Third person P.O.V

Mays sisters enveloped her in a hug as she slowly and quietly sobbed, the boys just stood there looking glum.

"No need to worry it will all work out."'dawn assured.

"That's when we worry the most." The girls chorused. They burst into a fit of giggles at dawns catchphrase. May went over to drew and whispered in his ear he nodded and they walked down the hall.

"Ok their gone Paul and I have a confession to make drew already knows and he's fine with it but we've been secretly dating for about a month." Dawn blurted. The girls gasped, then composed themselves.

"So that's where you were last night." Leaf said. Dawn nodded.

"It's ok dawn Gary and I kissed last night." Leaf admitted. "And I want to give us a chance Gary I'm sorry that I ran off straight after we kissed but if dawn and Paul can do it do you think we could give us a chance." Leaf asked quietly.

"Of course we can leaf I was hoping you might ask me this." Gary answered. "Oh and drew already knows too" Gary added.

"Well looks like you finally told them Gary." Drew remarked.

"Where's May." Misty asked looking around cautiously.

"She's asleep." Drew answered. "She literally collapsed into my arms before she could ask me something." He chipped.

"Few that's a relief. May would tell us to break it of with you." Leaf muttered.

"Misty and I also have a confession to make." Ash piped up.

"Leaf do you remember when I went with May this morning yeah well this idiot bumped into me when I was leaving he literally shouted that he loved." Misty said whilst blushing.

"Yeah but now I'm you're idiot." He added boldly.

."that you are." She chuckled.

"Well it's still early ands it's Saturday so what do you want to do." Dawn chirped.

"I say we let May regain energy then we go... SHOPPING!" She squealed. Misty and boys groaned.

"We not getting out of this are" Gary asked gloomily.

"Nope." Misty answered.

**Well there you have the much anticipated tenth chapter sorry it came out a bit later than planned because I lost this chapter after my iPad ran out of battery took me all day to rewrite it so yeah sorry chapter 11 should be up tomorrow**.


	11. Authors note

**hi guys sorry but I'm running behind in some studying cause I was sick for a few days so the update is probably going to be in a couple of days sorry for the inconvenience but I really am sorry **


	12. Chapter 12: chapter 11

**Hey conteshipping123 here where we find out just how many of dawns shopping bags if takes before Paul collapses this is the chapter where you found just how shopaloicy I make the girls so stay tuned for the revelations of our favourite two coordinators as they begin to realise their feelings oops spoiler ah well we all saw this coming at one point.**

**Pokemon does not belong to me all rights go to the owners dotted around the USA and japan**.

Chapter 11: revelations

Drew's P.O.V

I didn't want admit this out loud but when May got hurt my chest tightened in worry. I will admit I have developed a small crush on her but how could she like be back.

"DREW!" Dawn screamed.

'Ahh" everyone exclaimed, as I got snapped out of my revire

"Dawn what was that for" I cried indignantly.

"Well the rest of the boys and Misty were busy complaining and you weren't making a sound." Dawn retorted.

"Sorry I was thinking" I muttered.

"About what maybe a certain brunette we know." Gary asked smirking. My cheeks heated up.

"You totally like her don't you" dawn squealed.

"Like who" May questioned.

"No one" I replied quickly. May rolled her eyes.

"May grab your bag we're going shopping" leaf yelled. May visibly gulped.

"Do we have too" May whined.

"Yes it will make you feel better." Leaf said sternly.

"Come we have to get going" dawn demanded and with that leaf and dawn dragged their unwilling sisters friends and secret boyfriends to the local mall.

"Alright we will shop in fours, so let's say May Misty ash and drew and dawn Gary Paul and I in the other." Leaf inquired.

"Sounds good." I answered. The rest grumbled in agreement.

"Well let's get going" dawn exclaimed. May zipped over to Paul and Gary and whispered in their ears there expressions said it all Gary's was now one of dread and Paul's emotionless face showed little to nothing apart from the uneasiness in his eyes. Now that had been settled the two groups split and headed in different direction leaf and dawn dragging Gary and Paul to the department stores whilst ash and May dragged me and Misty to the food court. My cheeks were tinted pink because of May clutching my hand.

As soon as we arrived ash and May grabbed some food and began to chow down.

After mays and ash's carnivores carnage May insisted they go to the sports shop to which Misty easily agreed. I was honestly relieved because I wouldn't be able to take dawn on a shopping trip because she brought all four of us along and made carry so many bags.

"Hey drew what do you think the girls are looking for in here" ash asked.

"I don't know maybe some shoes or something." I answered. Just then May and Misty came back with three bags in their hands and Misty fingering a bright shiny new mallet.

"Hey mist why do have a new mallet" ash asked nervously.

"Well after someone accidentally burnt it when I was attacking her for saying something stupid" Misty growled. May was staring intently at the ground.

"Well if you're done let's go find dawn leaf Paul and Gary" ash said.

"No!" The two sisters yelled. Misty whacked ash in the back of the head.

"You idiot if we find them we will never get of here." Misty hissed. With that the two sisters and myself bolted for the exit of the mall dragging the very dense ash with us. When we arrived in the girls dorm may quickly darted to her room and grabbed her pokeballs.

"Listen guys I'm going to train my pokemon for a bit see you." She hastily said and ran out the door.

Mays P.O.V

I went to a clearing in the forest and took out all of my pokemon except one. My sisters didn't know this but my heart is connected with one of the legendary pokemon of the regions and it so happens to be the pokemon still in its ball right know. I took a deep breath and threw the pokeball in the air. Suicune.

"Hey May" suicune said.

"Hey Suicune" I replied.

"You told them didn't you" he stated. I nodded. Suicune walked up to me and nuzzled me.

"May I have to tell you something" suicune started.

"What is it." I asked.

"If they do drain you, there is a small chance you'll survive but the only thing you will remember is your pokemon me and how to use your powers any feelings emotions you have felt and me being you're connected legendary will also forget everything apart from the other legendaries you you're pokemon and stuff like that." He finished. I rubbed his head.

"It's alright suicune if I live but forget stuff you'll teach me about the legendaries again won't you" I comforted. He nodded.

"Do they know about me" he asked. I smiled and shook my head.

"No suicune I wouldn't betray you like that especially after everything you did for me." I reasoned. His gaze softened.

"I know May" he said. I lay down and gazed up at the sky.

" i think I'll sleep out here tonight with you and my pokemon." I told him. He looked at me puzzled.

"I feel like being out here tonight." I said "let me grab some stuff from my room" he nodded I ran to my room to find Paul and Gary standing there with over a dozen bags in their hands and ready to collapse at any moment.

"Why are you guys still holding their bags" I gasped.

"They told us not to drop them" Gary grunted, I began to take bags off Gary and gently set them down I was about to help Paul when his knees buckled and the bags fell into a heap on the ground. The sad thing is dawn decided to walk in at that moment modelling an all hollister outfit.

"Paul I specifically told you not do drop those bags." Dawn screeched.

"How many bags did you make him carry." Misty inquired.

"Hmm... About 20" she said. "Anyways I thought you were training you're pokemon why are here." Dawn asked.

"Oh I'm gonna sleep in the forest tonight" I told them. My sisters sighed and nodded. "See you guys in the morning" I yelled as drew walked in.

"Where's May going" was all I heard before I vaulted out the window and off into the trees with my duffle bag on my back.

**Sorry about the late update I'm sorry if it's a bit short but you see a have a friend who loves fanfiction and really wants me to write a brase story so that will be up soon but this is my main story so I'll update this whenever possible. Thx for the continued support by anyone who faved dolled reviewed or just read it.**


	13. Chapter 12

**Hey contestshipping123 here with chapter 12 and I've decided not to write the lab rats story for my friend till this one is over so that I'm not confusing plots and all and I was thinking of making it a crossover so if your a fan of lab rats crossovers than leave it in the review which show and I'll start planning it and leave requested pairings as well and I'll start planning if I can. Thx enjoy the chapter. (Don't worry if I haven't updated in a while I'm probably caught up homework studying and hockey)**

Drew's P.O.V

"Where's May going" I asked as she vaulted out the window.

"Oh she's sleeping outside tonight" leaf said.

"Why" Gary asked. The girls shrugged.

"We don't know she just does that sometimes" Misty stated. "Although this does mean we can act like the couples we are instead of rivals." She said happily. They cheered.

"Wait a minute did anyone see there was a seventh pokeball with May when she left." Ash inquired.

"What do you mean seventh pokeball" I asked confused.

"Well before she left to train her pokemon she looked around the room to make sure no one was looking and she slipped a seventh pokeball in her pocket." He stated.

"I wonder if she's hiding a pokemon from us" I pondered.

"May would never do that" dawn protested.

"We tell eachother everything." Misty insisted.

"Then how come we haven't told her about us being couples." Paul grumbled.

"She wouldn't understand." Misty interjected.

"Misty right May isn't a rule breaker when it comes these things." Leaf added.

"So we investigate about her seventh pokemon and not tell her about us being couples." Paul concluded.

"Exactly" the girls agreed.

"Well I'm going to my dorm you coming guys" I asked. The guys looked at the sisters.

"Nah we'll stay here tonight." They said in unison.

I sighed "ok then just be back before May comes back." I reasoned.

"They will" Misty reassured. With that I walked out of their dorms and headed to mine. Once I got their I lay down and began to think. May was definitely hiding something whether it was a pokemon or a power of some sort I didn't know, but I was determined to find out.

Dawns P.O.V

I was snuggled up against Paul my sisters doing the same with Gary and ash. I was wondering why May would take off like she did fine she'd done it before but never this abruptly normally she would stick around not just take off.

"Maybe we should go look for her." I wondered aloud.

"Nah she's done this before she'll be fine." Misty insisted.

"You don't think she's hiding a pokemon from us do you" leaf added.

"No she tells us everything eventually she'll come clean if she is" Misty concluded.

"Why would she hide things from you anyway." Ash asked slow as usual.

"That's it she wouldn't" I interjected.

"How can you guys be so sure she hadn't told you about her being the key." Paul said.

"Our dad told her not to tell us" leaf said firmly.

"That doesn't mean she's not hiding more from us." Gary grumbled. This earned a wack on the head curtsy of leaf.

"May would never deliberately lie to us unless our father asked her too" she practically yelled.

"He does have a point though" I pondered.

"Normally she is terrible at hiding things from us so we would suspect something." Misty reasoned. After that brief conversation we all seemed to lost in our own worlds with our boyfriends. I felt Paul's lips touch mind and I melted into his embrace. This continued for most of the night, I sighed if only we didn't have to hide it. That was my last fault before a wave of blackness overtook me.

Mays P.O.V

I raced into the forest tears streaming down my face, my sisters didn't know that I'd overheard the whole conversation and I was extremely hurt they didn't trust me they didn't think I'd understand.

It's happening again. A voice taunted me. I shook my head trying to banish that thought from my mind. My sisters wouldn't and couldn't do that to me, could they? They know what happened when I was younger they knew better.

"What's wrong May" suicune asked.

"My sisters don't trust me." I sobbed.

"Why not" he demanded.

"They don't think I'd understand that they are in love with three of the keys and are seceret because I like to stick to the rules." I cried. "But of course I would their my sisters." I mumbled. Suicune looked at me and placed his muzzle in my hand. I rubbed his chin.

"Don't worry May they just don't understand how you feel besides they don't know you heard." He reasoned. "They'll tell you when their ready."

"Thanks suicune you always know what to say." I said. With that I began to lay out my sleeping bag and took out the rest of my pokemon. They all cried out happily and settled down next to me. Suicune lay down next me allowing me to use his side as a pillow. I was about shut my eyes when I heard rustling. Suicune bolted up and dashed off I understood someone was coming. I ducked behind the tree stump I was by quickly returned my pokemon and listened.

"Ash Gary Paul where are you taking us." My sisters giggled.

"You'll see." They answered. They stopped in the clearing and uncovered they hands from my sisters eyes which they had apparently been covering. I heard gasps of awe. I zoned out until I heard dawn say.

"No May must never know she'd never understand." I couldn't take it and jumped out and yelled.

"How could you!" They whirled round.

**So here's chapter twelve sorry it up so late it it near mid term for me which means lots and lots of tests so I forgot about my story for a while. Rate and review. :) ;) **

** Ps. I'm posting this in my history class**


	14. Chapter 13

**Hey contestshipping123 here with chapter 13 of my first story and thank you everyone who's reviewed read faved or followed this story. Pokemon does not belong to me all right s go to the owners scattered across the globe.**

Misty's P.O.V

We whirled around to face an upset and angry looking May.

"M-May what are you doing here." Dawn stuttered.

"Well I was camping out with my pokemon and then I heard rustling and it turned out to be you guys." She retorted.

"Wait so this is where you were sleeping." Gary tried distracting her.

"Oh and don't worry about having to tell me I overheard you in our dorm room." May spat.

"Look May we were going to tell you but-" leaf tried.

"Where going to tell me! You guys said I wouldn't understand you said I would never know, I'm your sister of course I would understand." She exploded. I felt bad she was right.

"Look May we're sorry we didn't tell you it's just-" I was cut off.

"It's just I stick to the rules too much"she said bitterly.

"We just didn't think you'd understand you know never being in love and all" dawn said. May turned to dawn.

"Never been in love, I'll have you know I was in love once but just like that person did your doing the same." She screeched. We all gasped and my temper snapped.

"We are not and never be like that to you" I roared.

"Yeah well it sure doesn't look like that." She screamed. We heard the bushes rustle. May froze and turned to bushes her expression unreadable. The bushes parted to reveal Blaziken and the rest of mays pokemon glaring at us and going over to May.

"Are you sure that was love and just wasn't for personal gain." Leaf remarked. By now the boys were watching the sidelines. May turned to fire.

"And what's this about a seventh pokemon huh May" I interrogated.

"That is none of your Business and yes it was love do you want to know who the guy was." May asked icily.

"That would be nice" dawn said sarcastically.

"It was drew" we gasped. " I loved him when we were little and then he abandoned me when I needed him he didn't trust me and he accused me of things I didn't do and he criticised me just like your doing." May paused. "Good luck with the mission girls hope your love stays strong because as of now I don't consider you my sisters this maple sister is leaving." She stated no malice in her voice, her eyes betrayed the anger and hurt she was feeling.

"May wait we didn't mean it" dawn called out.

"We were just annoyed that you found out this way." Leaf tried.

"More like I found out at all" she muttered. My temper was rising more than ever before.

"Look here miss I'm the gateway I'm gonna die soon." I started, mays fire burned even brighter. "If you won't consider us sisters just because of a slip up then you were never a sister of mine." I yelled. Leaf and dawn backed me up by nodding their heads.

"And we want the whole truth May your hiding something from us and we want to know what." Leaf demanded. May was silent for a few minutes as if having a telepathic conversation with someone.

"Okay you want the truth" May started icily. We all shrank back. "Come on out we couldn't have hid forever no matter how much you don't like them." May said. The bushes rustled again and to my shock and to fear. The legendary pokemon of storms(I think that's what suicune is apologises if I'm wrong put it in a review if I am) suicune stepped out and stood protectively in front of May and was growling to her which she seemed to understand. May returned to normal.

"You caught suicune" ash exclaimed.

"No" May snapped. "My heart is connected to suicune ash he allowed me to seal him in a pokeball"

"You think she's lying" leaf whispered.

"Probably I mean look at what she just did to us accusing us of abandoning her." Dawn added.

"Yeah why else would she hide him she's obliviously hiding him for a reason." I confirmed.

"We don't believe you may" I shouted.

"Yeah you're probably torturing him" leaf sneered.

"Your no better than team aqua or magma" dawn remarked. Mays face turned white and the tears were streaming down her face.

"Girls I think that's enough" the boys started but may cut in.

" no it's fine I guess you guys never did trust or care for me at all or even know of you think I torture a legendary pokemon so you know what I'm going and girls tell my adopted dad I'm not his daughter anymore." May began to walk off her pokemon shooting glares at us as they walked by. Suicune went after May but I put a wall of water up to separate them.

"It's alright suicune your safe from that coward." I cooed. As leaf and dawn made sure she wouldn't come back.

"Coward" we all called at may.

Mays P.O.V

I did a double take when I heard them calling me a coward. Blaziken was at my side in an instant.

There're not worth it may. He said telepathically. I nodded and realised suicune wasn't following. I panicked suicune didn't like my sisters and I guess this was why they were to quick to judge without having a look at themselves if they've stopped him from coming with me he'd go ballistic. I raced back to find the boys pokemon out and protecting my three fears truck sisters.

"Suicune stop it" I cried. Suicune stopped charging up hyper beam.

"But May they were keeping me away from you." Suicune growled so that everyone could hear.

"That doesn't matter we have to go they don't trust me enough or care about me" I reasoned. I noticed my sisters recovering from their fear. I nodded at the three boys who nodded back. I jumped on suicune and was about to ride off when I heard slow sarcastic clapping.

"Well well well. Seems like the unbreakable bond of the maple sisters is broken" Brianna sneered.

"And you bought us suicune too how sweet." Brendan remarked. My pokemon growled as did suicune, whilst I idly summoned a fireball in my hand. They were holding a parchment in their hands. I gasped.

"You got the prophecy" I studdered.

"Yeah it's a shame we had to torture you two pathetic little friends what were their name again... Oh yeah White and N" Brendan smirked.

"What did you do to them" I screamed in fury.

"Oh nothing much just a few broken bones." Brianna said. By now my sisters are recovered and listening intently no emotion is betrayed by their body langue.

"Now let's read the prophecy." Brendan said maliciously.

There will be four keys to open the gate.

Four protectors three of which find love

The fourths however her past still haunts

Her heart belongs to the one who wronged her

May she know it or not only time will tell

A legendary pokemon who's heart is tied to hers

Who is destined to die a most horrific death

Whilst the keys drain the gate it leads to its death

To summon those legendary

The fourth protector must take her final breath

But before she does her heart must be repaired

Or she'll die without knowing the rest.

"Now that's done we will be leaving your broken bond or family fight whatever you want to call it" Brendan snidely said.

"So tata" Brianna said.

My sisters froze.

"That's not the prophecy we read" leaf said

"Same here" Gary said. They all faced me.

"Did you know anything about this May." Dawn asked as my sisters charged up their powers.

Suicune leapt to my defense. "No that's the real prophecy May didn't know about that either and I was taking her today to read it." Then he added. "Sorry May arceus made me swear that I wouldn't let you know until Today."

"That's okay suicune arceus doesn't make legendaries swear something very often obliviously it's for a good reason but why today." I half reassured half asked.

"Because May today's your real birthday" suicune said gently. I was in shock I felt arms wrap around me.

I growled. "Get off of me" and flung my sisters no ex sisters at their respective "secret boyfriends" I was about to leap onto Suicune when I tripped and fell into someone's strong arms...

**Well here's chapter 13 sorry if it's a it short for you guys I'm posting it in Spanish so yeah gotta hurry before teacher catches me**.


	15. Authors note again sorry :(

Hey guys its me contestshipping123 sorry about lack of update pls don't think my story is on hiatus cause it's not I've just been really busy with other things and I'm suffering a major writers block right now cause it my break from school and I've spent hours trying to plan and write it but I've out of ideas and I shall continue to try to come up with a new chapter but it would be much appreciated if my loyal reviews or readers would suggest and idea or two to help me get over the writers block pls don't be worried about it going on hiatus or being discontinued because it not going to be

thanks contestshipping123


	16. Chapter 14

**Contestshipping123 here with chapter 14 hope you all like it. Pokemon does not belong to me.  
Cause if it did you'd all see contestshipping in there**.

Drew's P.O.V

I'd been watching the whole scene, behind a Rowan tree on the other side of the clearing. I was shocked at what May had proclaimed she was my lost childhood friend who I had regretted being mean to her and had loved with all my might. I started to come out of the bushes as May walked towards suicune but she tripped and fell, I rushed to her side and caught her.

"Drew" she squeaked. "You heard all of it" she asked meekly. I nodded my head.

"Look May I'm sorry about when we were younger" I tried. Mays face went blank concealing all emotion.

"Well you should of realised that years ago after I told you what I saw." She stated somewhat sadly and with that she shouldered her way past me and her sisters and proceeded to get on suicune.

"Take me to the library suicune I need to check on two people who would never hurt me." I heard May mumble. I could only watch helplessly as suicune ran into the forest.

"Is it true drew." Dawn asked. "What May told us".

"Yeah" I muttered.

"SO YOUR THE BOY THAT CAUSED HER SO MUCH PAIN!" Misty screamed.

"Well I didn't know she felt the same" I shot back. I realised my mistake.

"You still like May" leaf asked. I nodded numbly.

"EEEP!" The girls squealed.

"I've just doomed myself to tons of matchmaking schemes haven't i" I asked my friends.

"Yep" Gary said.

"But don't worry drew at least your going to be alone." Ash stated dumbly a goofy grin on his face.

"Idiots." Paul muttered.

The three sisters began to interrogate me.

"When did you realised you loved her." Leaf asked

"The day she Left" I told them sadly. "But by then it was too late"

"What did you do that day." Dawn asked.

"I stayed away from her didn't even say goodbye" I mumbled.

"What did you do slash say to May the day she told your our dad was adopting her."

"I yelled at her she was the worse friend ever and that if she really cared about me then she wouldn't leave me" I told them.

"And then" leaf asked.

"She said she should of never fallen in love with me" he finished.

"Whoa dude that was a jackass move." Ash said.

"No kidding" I retorted.

"Drew we have something to tell you" the girls began

Mays P.O.V

As soon as we were out off sight I began to cry. "Oh Suicune I still love him." I confessed.

"May I have a second ability I can tell who is your soulmate as my heart is connected to yours and I assure eventually you and drew will come to terms on these feelings." Suicune told me. We soon reached the library, I ran in to find a battered N, tending to an extremely bruised and bloody white.

"N I'm so sorry is white going to be ok" I yelled across the room.

"She'll be just fine once she comes too" n replied. "Oh and May don't worry it's not your fault." He reassured me. I heard a groan.

"White" I exclaimed. N rushed to her side immediately. Besides my sisters white and n were the only friends I've ever known. I had my upmost faith on them because they would never hurt me.

"Oh yeah May we haven't contacted you in a while so we couldn't tell you but n and I are together now" white explained.

"I knew you two like it eachother" I told them. They smiled sheepishly. I looked around the library it wasn't that damaged nothing their physic powers couldn't handle.

"How are your sisters" white asked testily n or white never liked them anyways.

"You mean ex sisters they betrayed just like drew and yet I still love him" I sighed.

"Hey if your meant to be you'll be okay" n reassured me not dwelling on the fact that I said ex sisters. N was older than me by a few years and was like the brotherly figure I never had and white was really a surrogate mother to me.

"I need a place too stay for a few days so can I stay here." I asked.

"Of course come on I'll fix you up a room and we can perfect your healing ability" white chirped her regular optimism shinning through. N and I chuckled.

"Always the optimistic one white." N said. White just nodded. I sighed and looked over at my pokemon and funnily enough I found crowding around a shiny milotic. "Hey n which one of you owns the shiny milotic." I asked in awe.

"Oh May that's your mothers milotic" white told me gently. "She gave it to my parents to give to you on your real birthday" white told me.

"It's been waiting for you it asked when you were coming every day" n added.

"But I already have six pokemon" I stuttered.

"So as the gateway you can take eight pokemon with you" white causally said. I was in shock but my mind couldn't help but think about drew. "Oh drew why did I ever love you" I mumbled.

"Mistys P.O.V

"May still loves you" we blurted.

"She told us she still loved the guy that broke her heart." I explained. Drew was rigid with shock a surprised expression took over his face we all waited for him to speak.

**Well here's the newest chapter oh and thankyou school mouse 33 and absolute disasters child for the tips and ideas to help me get over my writers block and to make it up to my loyal viewers I'm making sure I have another chapter up on Friday and another one on Sunday. Review please oh and thankyou everyone who read this because I have over 3100 views for this story *does victory dance***


	17. Chapter 15

**Hey contestshipping123 here with the next chapter of this story yeah sorry it's out later than I said I deleted the whole file about this story so it took a while to recover them it's my fault entirely though I deleted it instead of something else so yeah sorry that it's out later than I thought it would be. Anyways pokemon doesn't belong to me. Enjoy**.

Leafs P.O.V

"She doesn't she can't love me" drew growled. "Not after everything I've done." He mumbled sadly.

"Well like it or not she does still love you." Misty said.

"You think so" he asked uncertainly.

"Duh every year around the time you left her she would in her room all day and refuse to come out wailing about how she still loved the jerk" I told him. Hope flickered in his eyes but it disappeared quickly.

"Your wrong" he snarled. I looked at him through sad eyes.

"No your wrong" dawn said dawn softly. "She still loves you, you heard her."

"It's true man you love her don't you" Gary asked. He nodded.

"Then what are you waiting for go get your girl back" ash exclaimed.

"I'm afraid that won't be happening" a sickly sweet voice said. Brianna and Brendan emerged from the bushes followed by a bunch of grunts. Instinctively we all went back to back forming a circle.

"Leaf what are the odds." Misty ordered. I scanned the area hopefully until I caught sight of Archie and Charlie (I can't remember the names of the two leaders of aqua and magma I think these are them but tell me if I'm wrong) my heart dropped. "The grunts have the powers of groudon reds but it's useless Archie and Charlie are here there powers can match ours" I answered my voice strained. My sisters visibly paled.

"That's right fear the new team emerald" Brendan laughed.

"Team emerald" ash asked confused. "I thought you guys hated each other and what not."

"No we have got passed our differences to capture you four boys and the gateway" Brianna spat gateway as if it were poison.

"You'll keep you hands off May" drew snarled.

"Oh no we've sent loads of grunts to capture her and suicune." Charlie said. That was the last thing I heard when the grunts charged. I was dealing with them quite easily until I heard a wail of pain come from dawn. I raced over to see a knife in her leg. I was about I to summon vines to strangle them but I was beaten to it by an enraged Paul summoning a rockslide and crushing every one around dawn. I turned back to battle only to see ash and Gary collapse in pain. I surged towards Gary fear gripping my heart only to see Misty get knocked out. It was just me and drew but he was taken down seconds after Misty was.

"We failed you guys I'm sorry" I whispered before something came in contact with my head and the world went dark.

"Mays P.O.V

White handed me milotics pokeball and milotic approached me. "Take good care of her she was your mothers most prized thing besides you" white instructed. I took the ball and returned milotic.

"May we think you should go back to your sisters we hate to see you sad and you just sit around moping." N suggested. I thought for moment.

"Your right n I was rash to some extent and my sisters made a mistake we all do that's just life. I going back" I announced. White had a huge grin her face whilst in just smiled and proud like an older sibling.

"Bye guys I'll visit" I called as I summoned suicune and rode away.

"Good luck" they yelled. Suicune ran at full speed, I had a feeling something was wrong. We were almost there when I heard a whistling noise and suicune collapsed bean the me. "Suicune"I cried.

Suddenly I was surrounded by Ursula and Kenny with dozens of grunts. They didn't even say anything they just attacked I tried to get them all but one or two would always dodge and injure me I knew I couldn't keep this up for longer. Blaziken and my other pokemon came out of their pokeballs to help."milotic stay here. Blaziken take the others and suicune and run."

_"But what about you and milotic_." He questioned I need her for a combination theirs a chance we may get captured but I don't want you guys or suicune to suffer and as soon as I've done the combination milotic will be right behind." I answered. "Get going" I urged. Milotic fired up a hydro cannon and I made a fireball and we combined them and fired the ball at the grunts. "Good job milotic no after them" I said. Milotic nodded sadly but slithered after my other pokemon. I was about to attack the remaing grunts and Ursula when my blood ran cold as I was flung at a tree. "Drew" was the last thing I said as everything faded to black.

**So here it is I feel terrible I broke my thing about the chapters being so I apologise to all my loyal fans favoriters followers and epically to ryex for having to wait so long and sorry if it's a it short**


	18. Chapter 16

**Hey contestshipping 123 here with the next chapter. Enjoy**

May P.O.V

When I came too I saw three other shapes huddled in a corner one shape next to me two by the door and one by the window. "Ugh where am i" i murmed.

"May your awake" seven voices exclaimed at once. I was surrounded by my sisters drew Gary ash and Paul all with concerned looks on their faces.

"Do they have suicune" I rasped.

"No we heard grunts complaining about how suicune had disappeared." Dawn reassured me.

"Besides why do they need suicune." Ash asked.

"In the real prophecy it says suicune dies and I think it's after I die" I said. Drew squeezed my hand.

"I won't let anything happen to you May not ever" he whispered in my ear. Subconsciously drew beagan to stroke my hair calming my shaking body.

"Don't worry May we will stop them together" Misty stated.

"Together" I replied.

"Group hug" leaf exclaimed. My sisters gathered around.

"We are sorry for doubting you may" the said.

"It's fine I overreacted a bit to forgive and forget.(this something I live by)" I answered cheerfully. They all nodded tears of joy trickling down their faces.

"Aw hate to intrude of this lovey dovey family moment but we're borrowing ms gateway" Brianna sneered. Drew pushed me behind him.

"You won't touch her" he snarled.

"Oh I think we will" Brendan snidely replied.

"Seize the fire" Brianna ordered. Suddenly drew and my sisters where dragged away and I felt hands pick me up roughly and carry me out the door. "MAY!" Everyone cries as the door closes and they take me to a dank dark room.

Drew P.O.V "

May!" We all cried. I punched the wall in frustration. She was gone I told her I wouldn't let anything happen to not five minutes ago and she's gone.

"What will they do to her" dawn whimpered. Paul rubbed her back soothingly

"She'll be fine she's tough" Paul said gently.

"Wait wait... Is Paul... Being nice?" Ash asked. Misty clobbered him with her mallet which she had refused to part with and began whispering in his ear, ashes puzzled dace went blank to understanding. My head was spinning with question where were they taking May? What where they going to do to her? Would they hurt her? Why where they taking her?

"Will she be alright" leaf voiced. Misty walked over and rubbed her back soothingly.

"Don't worry this is May she can hold her own." Misty said confidently but her uneasy eyes betrayed her.

"Well the only thing we can do is wait." Gary said. We all nodded glumly keeping to ourselves. Why may I thought why my May... Wait my May where did that come from fine I loved her but she wasn't mine... yet. I shook my head the eerie silence and waiting was killing me but that was all we could to listen watch and wait...

Third person P.O.V

Suicune lay in a field surrounded by eight pokemon. Having a telepathic conversation with the largest of them growling in response if something did not please him. Blaziken was patrolling the area with glaceon who was beside herself with worry for May and drews absol? Beautifly was beside herself with worry for masqurainas she was fluttering around in panic. Blaziken was worried about his mistress but was pushing it aside to look after the other pokemon. Arceus look at the scene with sadness but he was forbidden to help in the prophecy unless absolutely necessary so all they could do was watch and wait and listen... For the final outcome.

Brianna P.O.V

We'd just flung the gateway into her special quarters where the room would torture her but it couldn't hurt her that severely unless we had suicune. Of course May had made sure her pathetic pokemon had escaped although I was looking forward to torturing her glaceon beautifully and Blaziken because my butterfree growlithe and sceptile didn't like them as drews three pokemon masquerain absol and roserade all had crushes on mays three. Team emerald will be successful there was no way we could fail and then drew would be all mine I would make him love me and his pokemon love mine. I'd force myself on him if I had too. (Eww what a slut) but.. there was Brendan he was buff fearless to an extent and could read May like a book. I shook my head drew beat him any day anyway besides he has no money if I got at least a fifth of drews money I'd use it it take over the world by creating weapons and attach them to pokemon add a little mind control in baca bing bada boom you have yourself a pokemon army. I took out a picture on was a man and woman with two girls one red head and the other brunette whilst a navy haired boy was cradled in the woman's arms the man had his arms around the womann and girls and was smiling at the boy. "I'll make you pay... Mark my words may I will make you pay for taking away my family oh dearest darling sister may once you remember what you did I will kill you" I vowed. I slipped the photo into my pocket the fresh tear stains leaving blobs on the page. "It's time to spread some light on my darling forgetful sister" I sneered. One look at this photo and she would remember that would be all it would take for her to break apart stupid Norman maple for making her forget oh j would remind my sister about what she did then watch as she shattered herself into pieces and then I would strike. I would make sure the death was slow and painful after team emerald had finished with her they had promised to tell May to follow me so I could kill her but that didn't mean I would get her to suffer meanwhile. To add to the pain I kill her petty little sisters in front of her then I would steal drew from her as she weeped and sobbed and cried, I would laugh because my dear sister deserved what was coming to her. "Maybelle Christine diamond I will make you suffer you can count on it"

**Well there you have it the next chapter hope you liked Brianna's little monolouge now I might update for around a week due to two important tests that decide if I fail my classes so yeah this story is on a couple days hiatus unless I find time sorry :(**


	19. Chapter 17

Hey guys here the next chapter Anyways I don't own pokemon and if I did there would be a lot of changes. Oh and I changed my pen name to that-girl-from-outer-space6

Mays P.O.V

This room was a night mate it kept making me see things that weren't there, they'd revealed my greatest fears or hopes and dreams and let me watch them fall to pieces. I heard the door open.

"Why hello May" Brianna said evilly.

"Brianna" I spat. She walked over to me with something in her hand, I started to back against the the wall.

"Oh may I just want to show you a picture" Brianna innocently said. Brianna slowly unraveled the photo and showed me a picture of two girls a man a woman and a young boy. My eyes widened in shock as a flurry of memories came to me.

Flashback

A young girl with brown hair stared at the bundle of cloth containing her redheaded sister. "What's her name" the young girl asked.

"Brianna... Her name is Brianna Lucy diamond." The woman replied.

"We'll be great sisters" the brown haired girl exclaimed.

End flashback

Then it hit me my losing my temper burning max to death my parents burning in the house fire when I lost control. Tears began rapidly falling down my face as each memory of hurting everyone I cared about, max,my parents, Brianna, drew... I hurt drew by moving away with my parents a few weeks before I lost control.

"No no no!" I wailed.

"Now you know how it feels like May" Brianna snarled. I looked at her not even knowing where to begin.

"Brianna we were young I lost control I'm sorry" I pleaded.

"Your pleads are falling on deaf ears sister" Brianna said.

"I will never forgive you for taking away my family." She spat. She raised her hand and slapped me. Brianna slowly got up and left me there to wallow in my guilt. I just cradled my knees in a corner gently rocking myself. All I could do was watch the memories flashing through my mind of my forgotten childhood in didn't even know why I only remembered drew. I remembered the orphanage the physical abuse I got from the adults. I remembered finding torchic trying to protect it from my harsh roommates. "It's my fault" I whispered.

Dawns P.O.V Drew was pacing the room a few minutes earlier we had heard May wail and where all anxious. Misty leaf and I new about mays past and that Brianna was her sister but we weren't sure if Brianna remembered or not. Suddenly Brendan stormed in a evilly glint in his eyes.

"What did you do to May" misty demanded.

"Oh I didn't do anything someone just jogged her memory". My sisters and I gasped in shock.

"Are you mad!" I exploded. "Do you have any idea what mays going to now she rembers" I continued

"We know she'll go into a state of guilt not taking in her surroundings heck she won't even feel you draining her" he said.

"Why you little-" misty started but ash clamped a hand on her mouth. Brianna sauntered in and gave drew a kiss on the cheek. Drew didn't hesitate to wipe his cheek with a sleeve.

"Hey drewy-bear" she said sweetly.

"!What did you do to May" drew demanded.

"Nothing of your concern" Brianna retorted.

"How did you make remember" leaf asked menacingly as if she was going to tear something apart.

"I just showed her a photo" she answered innocently. I'd had it I lunged for her but Paul grabbed my waist.

"This is what they want" he whispered soothingly. "Don't give it to him" he continued.

Third person P.O.V

The skies above Lilycove academy rippled as a portal opened and a magnificent creature flew through. It was a royal blue colour and had silver armour.(at least that's what I think diagle silver things are) it roared in rage announcing it's presence. It was time to intervene team emerald had gone to far and diagle was determined to stop them he just had to find mays pokemon and explained the situation.

? Pov

A man in a dark cloak stood on a cliff flanked by a woman and a boy dressed in black as well their faces where completely covered.

"It is time" the man said monotony

"Can she handle the truth I mean our other daughter just made her remember." The woman asked uncertainly.

"The guilt will consume her we have to get to her now" the boy reasoned.

"He's right we have to get her before the guilt consumes her." The man supported. With that they all faded into the shadows.

So what do you think sorry if it's a bit short read and review.


End file.
